Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, a radiographic imaging system, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing an image processing program.
Related Art
Conventionally, radiographic images are imaged by using the radiation detector that include a radiation detector containing pixels to detect radiation that has been irradiated from a radiation irradiation device and that has passed through an imaging subject.
Generally in radiographic imaging, scattered radiation occurs due to the radiation passing through the imaging subject, and thus the scattered radiation is included in the radiation that passes through the imaging subject. In a case in which scattered radiation is included in the radiation, a reduction in contrast and generation of artifacts in the radiographic image sometimes causes a deterioration in image quality.
Technology to eliminate the effects of scattered radiation on radiographic images is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-321334 and JP-A No. 2014-23691).
Scattered radiation occurs due to plural factors. In radiographic imaging, outside of an effective pixel region (a region of pixels contributing to radiographic imaging) of the radiographic imaging device (radiation detector), is also irradiated with radiation. In such cases, sometimes the radiation irradiated to the outside of the effective pixel region is, for example, reflected at the periphery of the radiographic imaging device (radiation detector), generating scattered radiation caused by external factors. Therefore, to improve the image quality of the radiographic images, it is desirable to prevent the effects of scattered radiation caused by external factors.